


Swan Battle

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [140]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Name Changes, Nonbinary Character, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: I headcannon Sport as a transwoman and I never see anything about that. Would you mind filling the gap if you can?Also Happy Trans Day of Visibility 2019!





	Swan Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sitting in my box for a long time. Seems like the day to finish it up and post it. Happy Birthday All Trans People <3

The bright afternoon sun beat down on Lazytown. After a morning of playing with the kids in this heat, even Sportacus was sweating.

Sportacus took off her hat and tied back her long wavy hair into a ponytail. With a grin, she reached around to tug at the ends to feel how far they reached down her back. “Look how long it’s getting!” She called out, turning to face Robbie.

The ‘villain’ was sitting by the soccer net applying duct tape to one of the poles so the kids could keep playing when they came out from lunch. His eyes flickered up to Sportacus before falling back down to his work. “Looks good, Sportacus.”

Sportacus crossed over to sit in the dirt beside Robbie. “I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.”

“About what?”

“My name.”

Robbie expertly cut the tape and pushed on the pole to test its strength. “What about it?”

“Well, should I have a different one? A more feminine one?”

Now Robbie put the tape down to give Sportacus his full attention. He was also sweating, but probably because this was the most he had been in the sun all week and not because fixing the net had been strenuous. “What did you have in mind?”

Sportacus blinked. “I… didn’t.”

Robbie sighed and stood up. The cracking noise his back made caused Sportacus to flinch. “Do you want help  _deciding_  if you need a new name or do you want help  _picking_  one?”

“Both? If it’s not too much trouble,” Sportacus added hastily. Robbie had been fundamental in Sportacus coming out as a trans woman. She would hate to keep asking too much of him.

“It’s not.” Robbie crossed to the bench to take a sip of his soda, ignoring the bottle of water Sportacus had set aside for him. “But the first part I think is up to you. The second part,” he pointed behind Sportacus, “I think we need a team for.”

Sportacus turned to find the kids running up, ready to resume their game. All of them had grown in the years since she had arrived. Pixel was so tall he matched Sportacus in height. Trix had cut his hair shortly before announcing himself as a trans man. Ziggy had ditched the cape but still had baby fat in his dimpled cheeks. Stingy constantly ran their fingers over their newly pierced ears. 

Stephanie looked the most unchanged. Apart from a few inches to her hair and height, she was the same pink girl who sent a letter into the sky. She grinned as the group raced over. “Ready for round two?” She asked.

“Not yet,” Robbie said. “Sportacus has a mission for us first.”

Pixel perked up. “A mission?!”

“I’m the leader!” Stingy announced, stepping forward. “What’s our mission?”

“We need feminine names,” Robbie stated.

Ziggy tilted his head. “Why?” His voice cracked as he asked, and he quickly covered his mouth with a blush.

“I’m think about changing my name,” Sportacus explained. “But I do not have any names in mind.”

Trix hummed and started ticking names off on his fingers. “Well, you can’t pick Stephanie or Bessie, so they’re out. And I’ll kill you if you pick Trixie.”

“You can’t pick Rottenella either.”

Stingy rolled their eyes at Robbie’s comment. “Oh no how terrible.”

“Shut up!”

“Do you want it to start with an S? Like Sportacus?” Stephanie asked, getting between Robbie and Stingy. “I know Trix wanted names that started with a T.”

Sportacus gave it some thought, rubbing her fingers above her top lip in a habit she had still not broken. “Maybe?”

“Stella!” Ziggy cried. “Sophie! No wait, Sabrina! Like the witch!”

Pixel had pulled out his phone and started typing. “Do you have a meaning you want it to have? I can pull up Behind The Name dot com.”

“How about characters that start with S that you like?” Stephanie suggested.

“Sakura!” Trix called out.

“Sandy Cheeks!” Ziggy yelled.

“Stingy!”

Everyone looked around at them. Stingy crossed their arms. “What? It’s gender neutral. You can use it as a girl name too!”

Robbie, who had been holding his hands over his ears at the sudden shouting, cut a glare to Stingy. “We already went over names she can’t used because they’re taken.”

“It was just a suggestion! And I wouldn’t let her pick it anyway! Now, if she wanted to be Stingy the  _Second_ -”

Pixel had had his nose in his phone this whole time and now looked up with a grin. “How about Swanhildur?”

Sportacus’ eyes widened and she mouthed the word. “That reminds me of something…” Everyone edged closer to hear. “My mother once told me was planning to name me Svanhild if I had been a girl.”

“It says here Swanhildur is the name of a daughter from Norse myth,” Pixel said, reading the page.

“Svanhild  _is_ Elvish for “Swan Battle”,” Robbie added. Now everyone looked to him in puzzlement. “ _What_? Is it strange that I picked up Elvish after having  _this_ in my town for seven years?!” He gestured at Sportacus, who giggled.

“It’s perfect!” Ziggy did a spin with his hands in the air like a ballerina. “Graceful like a swan; but you fight like a  _hero_!”

Stephanie smiled. “I think it does fit.” She turned to Sportacus. “Do you want us to start using that?”

Sportacus was quiet for a moment. It felt like a big decision. But it sounded good, and it _was_ feminine like she wanted. Why was she hesitating?

“How about,” Robbie said, cutting across Sportacus’ thoughts, “you all go away and pump up some more soccer balls for shooting practice.”

It looked like the group was about to protest, but then Robbie jerked his head towards Sportacus. Getting the message, the five gathered up the soccer balls and left the field.

With them gone, Robbie put a hand on Sportacus’ shoulder. “Still not it, huh?”

“It just does not sound like  _me_.” Sportacus sighed. “I do not feel like a Svanhild. I feel like a Sportacus.”

Robbie hummed and moved to stand behind Sportacus. He pulled out the ponytail and started to braid her hair instead. “So do you want to stay a Sportacus?”

Sportacus bit her lip. “I... I think so. Is that bad? Is it too masculine?”

“It’s not ‘too’ anything,” Robbie said firmly. “To be honest unless you know Elvish it doesn’t even  _sound_ like name. It just sounds like  _you_.”

Sportacus smiled. The words and the soothing touch of Robbie playing with her hair went a long way to making her relax. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Robbie tied off the braid and stepped back around to face Sportacus. 

“So?” He raised an eyebrow 

“I’m going to stay Sportacus,” Sportacus stated. “For now, at least.” She stepped forward and kissed Robbie’s cheek. “Thank you for your help.”

An intense blush took over Robbie’s face and he stammered out, “T-Thank you! I mean! You’re welcome!” He scrambled back, stooping to grab the roll of duct tape he had left on the ground. “I-I’m going to put this back! I’ll see you later!” He ran off toward his lair, which was the fastest Sportacus had ever seen him move. 

Sportacus waited until Robbie was out of sight before she burst out laughing.


End file.
